Lucius Vipx
Najwyższy Cień, urodzony jako Lucius Coen Vipx — członek zakonu Jedi z Mossen. Około setnego roku przed bitwą o Yavin, Lucius przeszedł na stronę Ciemnej strony Mocy dołączając do zakonu Sithów założonego przez Dartha Harvusa. W tym samym czasie zdradził swoich braci i siostry z zakonu i oddał ich w ręcę Sithów, przybierając imię Dartha Rethena. Przez blisko sto trzydzieści trzy lata stał po ciemnej stronie. Dopiero w 33 ABY, objawiła mu się Matka, która oznajmiła, że isnieje jeszcze dla niego nadzieja na powrót. Coen posłuchał rady Matki i w tym samym roku rozwiązał Krucjatę Sithów mordując przy okazji prawie wszystkich jej członków. Przez dwa lata Vipx stronił od towarzystwa i dopiero w 35 ABY założył Zakon Cieni, który miał na celu polowanie na Sithów, którzy zagrażają mieszkańcom galaktyki. Rok później, Lucius rozpoczął pogrom, który zapoczątkował jego długowiczeny konflikt z Mrocznym Lordem Sithów, Narkiem Shedovem. W międzyczasie poznał młodą adeptkę Ciemnej strony Mocy a jednocześnie kochankę Shedova — Kinę Soris. Podczas wojny z IPNS uratował jej życie i od tamtego czasu zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. W czterdziestym drugim roku po bitwie o Yavin oboje postanowili wziąć ślub. Biografia Wczesne życie (140 BBY—130 BBY) Lucius urodził się w roku 140 BBY na Mossen jako syn Ariusa Vipxa i nieznanej z imienia kobiety. Przebudzenie mocy i szkolenie Jedi (130—120 BBY) W roku 130 BBY, nieznany z imienia i nazwiska mistrz Jedi znalazł Luciusa i zabrał go do świątynii Jedi. Tam młody Vipx poznał sztukę wykorzystywania Mocy w dobrych celach. W 120 ABY pełnoprawnie został padawanem. Pięć lat później, Lucius został poddany sprawdzianowi Jedi, który przeszedł pomyślnie i został mianowany Rycerzem Jedi. Rycerz Jedi (110 BBY—108 BBY) Misja na Klorrum (110 BBY) Pierwszym zadaniem Luciusa jako Jedi było udanie się na planetę Klorrum by zapobiec buntowi ze strony mieszkańców. Po przybyciu na miejsce, okazało się cała ta misja to jedna wielka pułapka zastawiona przez wrogów Zakonu Jedi z Mossen. Na szczęscie młody Jedi poradził sobie z wrogami, gdyż już wtedy słynął ze swych niezwykłych szermierczych umiejętności. Coen zabił wszystkich wrogów i powrócił do świątynii Jedi by zdać raport Radzie. Pościg za Larsem Zillem (109 BBY) Rok później, Vipx został wysłany w pogoń za upadłym Jedi z Zakonu Mossen – Larsem Zillem. Lucius rozpoczął poszukiwania tuż po otrzymaniu rozkazu od Rady. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił rycerz Jedi był dowiedzienie się jak najwięcej informacji o zbiegu. W tym celu, Coen zawitał do Archiwów. Podczas pobytu w bibliotece, Vipx dowiedział się wielu interesujących rzeczy. Kilka dni później, Coen ruszył w pościg za zdrajcą Jedi. Dopadł go na planecie o nazwie Hesmus. Tam właśnie skrył się Lars. Podczas swego pobytu na planecie, zebrał grupę najemników, których zatrudnił do ochrony. Lucius jednak nie przestraszył się kilku wojowników i Zilla. W kilka minut uporał się z najemnymi zbirami a następnie skoczył do walki z samym Zillem. Rycerz Jedi wyszedł szczęśliwie z tego pojedynku i wrócił na Mossen. Dalsze losy (110 BBY—108 BBY) Mistrz Jedi (108 BBY—100 BBY) W 108 BBY Lucius dostał rozkaz szkolenia młodego padawana. Był to chłopak rasy ludzkiej – Horus Sipkin. Od tego samego roku Horus zaczął pobierać nauki od Luciusa. Mistrz Jedi nauczył go wiele przydatnych rzeczy m.in. szermierki mieczem świetlnym czy wiedzy o galaktyce. Sipkin był nad wyraz inteligentny i bardzo szybko wpajał nową wiedzę. Upadek (100 BBY—95 BBY) Zdrada i masakra na Mossen (100 BBY) mały|260px|Rethen na czele Krucjaty Sithów.Lucius przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy w 100 BBY gdy jego były mistrz został zdradzony przez swoich kompanów podczas bitwy o Yopiler. Po tygodniu od masakry, Lucius skontaktował się z Lordem Sithów, Dartha Harvusem. By udowodnić swoją lojalność Lucius musiał wprowadzić ludzi Harvusa do świątyni Jedi. Lucius wraz z innymi Sithami dokonał mordu na Strażnikach Pokoju. Po masakrze jakiej której był świadkiem, Vipxa gryzło sumienie. Co noc śniło mu się mordowanie Jedi przez Zakon Sithów Dartha Harvusa. Wtedy to także stworzył swój holokron. Zawarł w nim swój ból i cierpienie z powodu zdrady swoich braci i sióstr z zakonu oraz ich straty. Darth Harvus coraz bardziej deprawił swojego młodego ucznia, aż ten stał się okrutny i nieczuły na ból innych. Po obudzeniu w sobie Mocy Sithów, jego mistrz poddał go Próbie Zapomnienia. Lucius przeszedł próbę szczęśliwie, jednak kompletnie stracił uczucia. Po spotkaniu się z Harvusem, rozpoczął pojedynek w wyniku, którego zabił swojego mistrza. Jakiś czas później, Lucius założył Krucjatę Sithów i przybrał imię ''Dartha Rethena. ''Jego nowym powołaniem było wytropienie pozostałych przy życiu Jedi i ich zabicie. Polowanie na Jedi (99 BBY—95 BBY) Horus Sipkin mały|lewo|260px|Walka Rethena z Sipkinem.Już rok później rozpoczęły się polowania na ocalałych z maskary, Jedi. Jego pierwszym celem był jego dawny uczeń, Horus Sipkin. Rethen dostał informacje od swoich informatorów że Sipkin przebywa na planecie Stikliss. Gdy jego statek dotarł na orbitę, Rethen wyczuł Moc swojego ucznia. Przygotował się długo zanim był gotowy do walki z Horusem. Gdy w końcu znalazł kryjówkę w której spotkał Sipkina. Okazało się że Jedi czekał na niego już od dawna. Gdy Rethen zapytał dawnego Padawana, dlaczego nie uciekał wiedząc że Sithowie polują na ocalałych z masakry na Mossen, ten odpowiedział mu że nie zrobił tego, gdyż chciał zabić podłego zdrajcę swego Zakonu. Gdy doszło do walki, Rethen zaczął dusić swego ucznia. Jednak nie docenił młodego Sipkina. Zdołał on się wyrwać z mocy Upadłego i rozpoczęła się walka na miecze świetlne. Niestety, Lucius ćwiczony przez Dartha Harvusa, jednego z najlepszych szermierzy w Galaktyce, Horus był skazany na porażkę. Darth przebił młodego Jedi swoim mieczem na następnie rzucił nim o drzewo. Tak zginął Horus Sipkin, pierwszy uczeń Rethena. Kherr Nugur Kolejnym celem Rethena był Mistrz Jedi, Kherr Nugur. Lucius wytropił go na czwartym księżycu planety Mazzus. Spotkal się tam jednak z atakami tubylców, którzy nakłonieni przdz Nugura, chcieli zabić Rethena. Ten jednak użył swoich nielrzeciętnych umiejętności oraz skorzystał z Mocy i pokonał mieszkańców planety. Następnie upadły jedi udał się wgłąb planety by odszukać swój cel. Kherr rozbił swoje obozowisko w lesie, gdzie czekał na swego zabójcę. Rethen zamienił z nim dwa słowa a następnie rzucił się na swego wroga. Po dość krótkiej walce, Kherr padł martwy. Semmon Halson Mroczny Lord Sithów (95 BBY—40 BBY) Po zabiciu wszystkich ocalałych Jedi z masakry z Mossen, Rethen mianował się Mrocznym Lordem Sithów. Przez blisko pięćdziesiąt żył w ukryciu. Infiltracja Larrus (41 BBY) W roku 41 ABY Rethen dowiedział się Esencji Życia, która może zapewnić nieśmiertelność temu, który ją pochłonie. Jakiś czas później, Lord Sithów dowiedział że Esencja znajduje się na zapomnianej planecie Larrus. Wraz ze swoimi uczniami udał się na wyprawę. Po przybyciu na miejsce doszło do walki pomiędzy członkami Krucjaty Sithów a strażnikami Esencji. Mroczni rycerze wygrali to starcie a Rethen wchłonął w siebie Esencję Życia. Pierwsza śmierć (40 BBY) Rethen zginął podczas katastrofy krążownika "Fist of Devil", który rozbił się na księżycu Ghunn VIII. Nie wiadomo co był przyczyną awarii i katastrofy statku. Najpewniej ktoś dokonał zamachu na życie Dartha Rethena, co mu się zresztą udało. Powrót (10 ABY) mały|Powrót Mistrza Rethena.Rethen powrócił do świata żywych trzydzieści lat później, czyli w 10 ABY. Gdy zobaczył co się dzieje się na Zewnętrzych Rubieżach postanowił wykorzystać okazję do przywrócenia swego państwa, które od dawna przestało istnieć. Podatne na wpływy Sitha okazało się Imperium Systemowe, które nie spodziewało się nikczemnych planów Dartha Rethena. Imperator Systemowy (15 ABY—30 ABY) Pięć lat później, czyli w 15 ABY, Rethen został mianowany Imperatorem Systemowym. Poszukiwania holokronu (30 ABY—32 ABY) Początki poszukiwań W roku 30 ABY, Rethen rozpoczął poszukiwania swego holokronu, który zaginął podczas jego treningu u Dartha Harvusa. Upadek Krucjaty Sithów i odejście Rethena (33 ABY) Po odnalezieniu holokronu, Rethen powrócił do siedziby głównej Krucjaty Sithów. Oznajmił wszystkim przebywającym w środku ludziom że rozwiązuje organizację. Chwilę później, rzucił się na swoich byłych uczniów. Zabił wszystkich, ponieważ ich umiejętności nie mogły się równać z zdolnościami szermierczymi Vipx'a. Tuż po zamordowaniu członków zakonu, Rethen wyrzekł się Sithów i odszedł. Założenie Zakonu Cieni (35 ABY) W 35 roku ABY, Lucius powrócił i założył Zakon Cieni, który zrzeszał byłych Jedi lub użytkowników Mocy, którzy nie stanęli po żadniej strony (Jedi i Sithów). Celem Zakonu był likwidowanie potęgi mrocznych rycerzy w Galaktyce. Pobyt na Exus Pogrom Sithów (36 ABY—42 ABY) Początek pogromu i upadek Narka Shedova (36 ABY) mały|235px|Lucius podczas walki z Narkiem Shedovem.Niedługo potem, Cienie wypowiedziały formalnie wojnę wszystkim istniejącym Zakonom Sithów. W międzyczasie odbywały się Czystki Sithów, trwające od roku 15 ABY, kiedy to Republika Systemowa wydała Rozkaz 501, który miał na celu eliminacje mrocznych rycerzy. Pierwszym cele Cieni stał się Zakon Narka Shedova. Pewnego dnia Lucius stanął do walki z liderem wrogiej organizacji. Vipx wyruszył do kwatery głównej, która znajdowała się na planecie Sunkliss w towarzystwie trzech Cieni. Strażnicy bazy Sithów zostali pokonani, a bojownicy Cieni wtargnęli do budynku. Tam czekał na przybyszów oddział członków zakonu na czele Narkiem Shedovem. Doszło do bitwy, w wyniku której zginęli trzej towarzysze Luciusa oraz sojusznicy Shedova. Chwilę później rozpoczął się pojedynek pomiędzy wrogimi liderami. W pewnym monencie Nark zaczął się wycofywać przed brutalnymi ciosami ze strony Vipxa. Najwyższy Cień wykorzystał pozycję wrgoa i z pomocą Mocy wyrzucił swego przeciwnika z okna, a ten spadł w nieskończoną przepaść. Po zwycięskiej walce, Lucius samotnie opuścił powierzchnię planety. Wyprawa wojenna na Xenus (36—37 ABY) Inwazja na Niburu (37—39 ABY) Ofensywa północna (39—41 ABY) Kampania Vipx'a (42 ABY) Ślub z Kiną (42 ABY) mały|lewo|175px|Lucius po ślubie z Kiną Soris. Osobowość i umiejętności Relacje Darth Harvus Nark Shedov Kina Soris Przypisy Kategoria:Imperatorzy Imperium Systemowego Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Silver635 Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Mroczni Jedi Kategoria:Upadli Jedi Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kroniki Mrocznych Dni Kategoria:Fanon o Republice Systemowej Kategoria:Zakon Cieni Kategoria:Wrażliwi na Moc Kategoria:Nowe zagrożenie